


Why Am I Marrying An Unpleasant Man?!

by vamphigherqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen
Summary: After the passing of a Japanese demon tycoon, his youngest son, Inuyasha Taisho, inherits half of his fortune, under the condition he stays married for 1 year. Eager to have his inheritance, he puts out an ad for a bride. Enter Kagome, a foreign student with an expiring Visa, and a family that has run out of money to support her. Will this fair exchange lead to a true love affair?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 12





	1. "Here."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cheesy rom-com with a tiny bit of angst that I'm also migrating from ffnet with the intention of completing it soon. Enjoy! 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*

"It's been 6 weeks since my old man kicked the bucket." Inuyasha lazily slurred, wiping sake from his lips.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha. You have been most melancholy since his passing." His servant, Myoga replied as he took the sake bottle from Inuyasha.

"Hey, give that back."

"I can do no such thing, master. Please retire to your room and get some rest. The reading of your father's will and testament is early in the morning."

"Alright, alright." Inuyasha dragged himself down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

_The following morning, 9 AM_

Inuyasha sat next to his mother, as his older brother Sesshomaru sat across from him, with his own mother.

"Good morning, everyone."

Inuyasha looked up and smirked. "Hey, it's Totosai!"

"Yes, yes. I was InuNo Taisho's trusted legal representative, as well as his friend."

Sesshomaru wore a stoic look on his face. "Please, we're eager to find out what was in father's final testament."

"Of course." He removed a gold sheet of paper from a white envelope.

"To my family and dearest friends, I write this final testament with much sadness. I have fallen quite ill in my old age, and time is of the essence. I have thought long and hard about how my fortune and assets will be distributed.

To my beloved wife, Izayoi: I leave my entire estate. I have already entrusted you with funds and businesses. I also leave you with my undying love. I hope you live a long, successful life."

Izayoi wept as Inuyasha held her.

"To my eldest son, Sesshomaru: You are already a successful man, and I am so proud. I am entrusting you with half of my fortune, 11 billion in total, along with my share of our sword shop. You are now the sole owner. Make me proud, and continue to care for your family."

Sesshomaru hung his head down, but said nothing.

"To my youngest son, Inuyasha: I want you to create your own path in this world. You held no interest in the family businesses, or family at all. I leave you the other half of my fortune, 11 billion in total, under the condition you stay married for one year. You need to learn to care for and protect others."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hang on a sec! I gotta find a wife just to gain access to my inheritance? That's—"

"Completely ethical." Sesshomaru commented. "You'll only squander the money anyway, and you have not worked for anything. You were cared for your entire life, and everything was handed to you."

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Calm down, everyone. Let Totosai finish reading the testament." Sesshomaru's mother interjected.

"With that being said, I will continue to pray for everyone, even in the netherworld." Totosai folded the paper and placed it on the table. "Also," he took out a large, rectangular box." Your father requested I distribute his most prized heirlooms accordingly." He handed sheathed swords to each of his sons. "He wants these swords to be passed down through generations." He handed a gaudy necklace to Sesshomaru's mother. "This necklace is a meido stone, a very valuable jewel that is said to open a pathway to the netherworld."

"What, does he want me to visit him?" Sesshomaru's mother said sarcastically.

"He did not tell me his reason for leaving it to you, but it is rightfully yours."

"Hmm. Then I accept it."

* * *

_The next day..._

Inuyasha was sitting in his loft, wracking his brain, trying to figure out loopholes to gaining his fortune.

"Marriage? That's so stupid! I don't want a damn wife." He grumbled.

"Master, why don't you create a classified ad for a bride? You only need to stay married for 1 year."

"Hmm...yeah! I'll do that. But...what should I write in the ad?"

"Leave it to me!" His servant smirked.

_"Lonely, wealthy heir seeking a loving and beautiful bride. I am smart, strong, courageous and thoughtful. I will take care of you and protect you for all of our time together."_

"Keh! I wouldn't say I'm really thoughtful but, whatever works." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "Can you get that published for me?"

"Right away, sir."

_3 weeks later..._

Kagome sat in her dorm, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, man." She groaned. "It's so hard to focus on my studies, not knowing if I'll be able to continue going to school. My visa expires in two weeks, and my parents can't afford an extension, or my dorm! What a disaster!"

"Kagome? I hear you talking to yourself about your woes and all, why don't you try this?" Her friend and roommate Ayumi tossed a newspaper at her.

Kagome read the ad. "A bride? Me? I-I dunno."

"Cmon Kagome. You need the money, right? And besides, I've heard that this heir is the younger son of InuNo Taisho, the great dog demon."

Kagome, in dire straits, agrees to give it a try. "Strong, courageous and thoughtful, huh?"

* * *

_The following morning..._

"Master, you should prepare yourself. Another potential bride will be here soon."

Inuyasha groaned loudly. "C'mon. This has been nothing but a nightmare for weeks. I haven't found a single decent girl that didn't seem like she just wanted to scam me out of my money."

"This is the last one, master. We cannot give up. Otherwise, you will not receive your inheritance!"

Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll get dressed."

An hour later, Kagome had arrived and nervously knocked on the door. "This could be some sort of scam, maybe I shouldn't be doing this."

At that moment, Myoga opened the door. "Good morning. Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded.

"Come in. My master awaits."

Kagome slowly entered and took a seat on the red, suede couch.

Inuyasha plopped down across from her and his dog ears wiggled as he glared at her.

"Master Inuyasha, this is Kagome." Myoga introduced.

"Hey." He greeted, seemingly uninterested.

"Hello..." she trailed off. 'He doesn't seem kind at all.'

"Kagome, why don't you tell my master a bit about yourself?"

"Okay...well...I live with my mom, brother and grandpa in America. I came to Japan to study art. I'm currently living on campus and—"

"Let me get straight to the point, since it's all over the tabloids anyway. I don't know if you've been paying attention, but my father said I can only get my inheritance if I get married. What's your angle?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"My angle? W-well. I..." she sighed. "My visa is expiring soon, and my family can't afford to support me so I can continue to go to school. I figured...this would help me...and I wouldn't mind cooking and cleaning and being a wife."

Inuyasha was shocked by her honesty. "I see. School is really important to you, huh?"

"It is. I have to succeed! It was my father's wish."

"Well, thank you for your time, Kagome, we will call you if—"

"No. We don't have to call her back. She's perfect. She has no harmful intentions. You can see in her eyes that she's a good natured person."

"So, you're choosing me?"

"Yeah. When does your visa expire?"

"In 2 weeks."

"Okay. We'll have the wedding before then. Don't get cold feet!" Inuyasha said with a glare.

"I-I won't. Can I just ask one question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Since I'll be your wife...do we" she twiddled her thumbs "…have to—"

"What, have sex? No. This is a platonic marriage. We'll sleep in separate rooms, but out in public we appear as in love as possible."

"Okay."

"Leave Myoga with your contact information. I'll arrange everything."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

_Two days later..._

There was a knock on Kagome and Ayumi's dorm. Kagome answered, and it was Inuyasha.

"Good morning." She smiled, letting him in.

Inuyasha looked around the tiny dorm room, and noticed another bed. "You have a roommate?"

"Yes, she's in class right now."

Inuyasha opened a ring box, revealing a large diamond ring. "Here."

'Here? That's how he proposes?'

"Uh...okay." She put her finger out and Inuyasha slipped the ring on.

"I'm guessing since you're poor, you don't have any nice clothes to wear to fancy dinners or anything like that."

Kagome scoffed. "I dress as nicely as I can on a limited budget."

Inuyasha handed Kagome a credit card. "Buy yourself some clothes. We're going to dinner tomorrow with my mother, brother and his family, and we'll need to be seen together in public a lot. So you need to look less like a homeless bum."

"I don't look like a homeless bum! This is what I wear to bed."

"I don't give a damn what you were doing before. You're not doing it anymore. And don't take the ring off."

"Hey, you don't get to just order me around!"

"I'm your fiancée. I'm not ordering you around. You want to get married to be supported, right? Well that's what I'm doing."

"You don't have to be such a jerk. You could stand to be a little more pleasant."

"Later, Kagome." He let himself out.

Kagome scoffed. "The nerve of him. I have to stay married to someone like him for an entire year?"


	2. The Key To Love

_The following afternoon..._

Kagome had returned from classes and found a rose taped to her door with a note.

_"See you later."_ Kagome rolled her eyes. "Myoga probably put him up to this so I don't call off the engagement."

That evening, Kagome wore a silver sparkling evening gown and waited for Inuyasha to pick her up from her dorm.

Ayumi helped her pin up her hair with a big smile on her face. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. I'm just hoping we can pull this off."

"You'll be fine." Ayumi reassured as there was a knock on the door. "Good luck."

Kagome answered the door, and studied Inuyasha. He had on a grey suit with a purple tie. He looked very handsome.

"You look nice, Inuyasha."

"You do too, for once." He replied flatly.

Kagome let out an annoyed growl.

Inuyasha slipped an amethyst bracelet on her wrist. "C'mon. The limo is waiting." He said softly, as he reached out for her hand.

Kagome stared at the beautiful bracelet in shock, then slowly placed her small hand in his palm, and he held hers securely.

"So we have to appear as in love as we can, to make this seem realistic. We don't have to lie about how we met, we just can't make this seem like a business exchange."

"No problem."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair and sat next to her, at the head of the table.

Kagome sat nervously waiting for the other guests to arrive. She looked around the extravagant, low lighting restaurant, then down at the elegantly set table. She twiddled her fingers near her face as her leg shook.

"Quit fidgeting. You'll be fine." He reassured quietly.

Kagome stopped shaking her leg and placed her hands in her lap as his mother and everyone else arrived.

He greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and introduced her to Kagome.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kagome."

"I've heard so many wonderful things about you." Kagome said with a smile.

"So, tell me: What do you think of my son?"

"Well, he's very...nice...and protective. He...uh...comes by my dorm a lot. Mainly to tease me, though."

"Tease you?" Izayoi echoed curiously.

"He makes fun of me and my clothes. He even bought me a whole new wardrobe because he hates he way I dress."

"Kagome...you're blowing this." He whispered through his teeth.

"Well someone has to stop you from being such a jerk." She whispered back.

"A jerk, huh?" He said slightly louder.

Izayoi giggled.

"W-what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You two bicker like you're already married."

"Think so?" Inuyasha asked, eyebrows raised.

"Kagome, you mentioned you live in a dorm, so you are a college student, yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. I'm studying Art at Kyoto University."

"You must be a fine artist then, to travel here from the United States."

"She's okay. She ain't no Leonardo DiCaprio, but she ain't bad." Inuyasha remarked carelessly.

"It's...Leonardo da Vinci. You dough head." Kagome fired.

"Who are you callin' a dough head, you little pipsqueak?!"

"What'd you call me?"

"Now, now." Izayoi mediated. "Our entrees will be here any moment."

"I can understand what Inuyasha may see in you," Sesshomaru's wife, Kagura began "but what is it that you see in such a brash boy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha questioned indignantly.

"W-well Inuyasha has helped me a lot. He's also brutally honest, sometimes too honest, in my opinion, but he's always there, and nothing is too much for me."

Inuyasha scrunched his mouth to the side and blushed. Kagome wasn't so bad. Maybe being married to her wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

After dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome took the limo back to his place.

"That went better than I expected. I thought you were going to blow it for us."

"My mother used to tell me the key to love is to be genuine. Making it look like we're all rainbows and gumdrops isn't genuine at all."

"Hey, that's true!"

Inuyasha took Kagome back to his place and showed her the bedroom that would soon be hers. It was a lovely medium sized room, furnished with a decorous canopy bed, large desk, television and nightstand.

"I hope it's spacious enough." He noted. "I was only usin' it for storage before."

"It's...bigger than my room back home. It's beautiful, actually.

"Do you need me to get you anything else?"

"Can you get me a Surface? For my artwork."

"One of those computer tablet things? Sure."

"Thank you." Kagome hung her head down.

Inuyasha groaned. "What's the problem now?"

"Nothing. Can I go back to my dorm, now?"

"Uh...do whatever you want."

Kagome returned to her dorm in a taxi and thought about what her life was going to be like, married to an unpleasant half demon.

"It's not like it's a real marriage right? It's more like having an obnoxious roommate that will pay for me to go to school."

Kagome decided it was past time to Skype with her family and tell them about her marriage. She opened her laptop, ready to video call them.

"Wait. They'll be devastated if they miss the wedding. Even if it isn't real."

She picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?" He answered coldly.

"I want...to fly my family to Japan for the wedding. Even if it's not a real marriage, they'd be heartbroken if they had to miss my first wedding."

"No problem. We'll fly them out and put them up in a nice hotel. Stop worrying so much!"

"Thank you."

Kagome hung up, changed her clothes and got into bed. She wasn't sure why she felt so sad. All of her problems were solved, right?


	3. Wild Berry

_Early the next morning..._

"I have to go for a dress fitting today. Are you free to come along?"

Ayumi nodded. "Absolutely. I only have math today, and attendance isn't even required. I could miss a class."

"I should probably ask you now—will you be my maid of honor?"

Ayumi's eyes twinkled. "Yes! Of course! Thank you for thinking of me."

'It's not like I have many options, on such short notice. I don't even have many other bridesmaids.' Kagome thought to herself as she faked a smile.

* * *

_Later on, at the dress shop…_

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror in a long flowing, white gown with off shoulder lace.

"It's the perfect dress." She sighed. "Yeah. Perfect."

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I just wish my mom was here."

She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I understand, dear. She will attend the wedding, yes?"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha promised he would fly my entire family to Japan for the wedding."

"When you and my son get married, we will be your family as well, so you won't have to feel so lonely."

Kagome wore a fake smile. Izayoi didn't know the marriage wasn't genuine. She thought Kagome and Inuyasha really loved each other.

"Inuyasha truly has a soft heart." She continued. "He was always treated differently because he's a half demon. I'm sure over time, you will see the best parts of him."

Kagome sure hoped so. If nothing else, she just wanted him to be nicer.

She decided to Skype her mom, and show her the dress.

* * *

_The next day..._

Kagome was spending the weekend in her dorm alone. Ayumi would stay with her boyfriend whenever she didn't have classes.

She tried to keep herself distracted by working on some sketches, but it was quiet, and she was feeling lonely.

She decided to call Inuyasha.

"Whaddya want?"

'Wait, what'd I call him for?'

"Oi! Answer me!"

Kagome sighed. "I didn't want anything, really. Just someone to talk to."

"Keh! Why me, of all people?!"

"Well, you're my fiancée, aren't you? Can't I at least count on you for company?"

Inuyasha didn't understand what Kagome was doing, 'but she sounds pretty pathetic, so I'll be here for her.'

"I'm getting ready to go have lunch with my friends. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't the third wheel. Get dressed. I'll come get you in 20 minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"It's better than listening to you sigh on the phone. So hurry the hell up!" He ended the call.

Kagome was confused. "...Inuyasha actually has friends?"

15 minutes later, Inuyasha was knocking on the door.

"You're early." Kagome said as she answered.

"Well, finish getting yourself ready. I'll wait."

Kagome looked down at her yellow shirt, dark jeggings and Vans. "Um...I am ready."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. " _That's_ what you're wearing?"

"It's just lunch with friends right? I'm dressed casually! And what about you? You're wearing a red sweatsuit!"

"It's Balenciaga."

"Ugh! You are so shallow."

Inuyasha looked around. "Where's your roommate?"

"She's spending the weekend with her boyfriend."

"So you've been all alone then." Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "It's not like you can't come stay at the loft. I already got your room ready." He folded his arms and looked away.

"No way. You're hardly even nice to me!"

"I am nice to you! I answer your depressing phone calls, I buy you things, and I'm taking you to lunch, aren't I?"

Kagome smirked. "I suppose that's true."

"Let's go. You're holdin' me up."

As they headed downstairs, Inuyasha securely grasped her hand, as always. They got in his car and he drove to the restaurant.

"We don't have to lie to my friends about anything. We should appear like we're having a good time though, in case paparazzi spots us."

"Right."

"Did you see that picture of us leaving the restaurant?"

"Yeah. My roommate kept the magazine."

Inuyasha pulled up at the restaurant and led Kagome out of the car. He handed the valet his keys, and they seemed to arrive at the same time as his friends.

"Inuyasha!" They exclaimed happily.

"Yo!"

"I see you brought your fiancée as well." His black haired male friend grinned.

"Inuyasha, she's so much more beautiful in person." His female friend said with a warm smile. "I'm Sango, and this is my husband, Miroku."

"It's so nice to meet you both." Kagome responded sweetly.

"Shall we go inside?" Miroku suggested.

The group entered the restaurant and sat at their table.

Kagome looked at the menu and frowned.

"Inuyasha." She whispered to him.

"What?"

"I'm not familiar with these foods. I...don't know what to order." She said sheepishly.

"Just leave it to me. Ya damn peasant."

Kagome wore a deep frown on her face. She felt so out of place and awkward, being in a different social class from the others.

"So, Kagome. You're an artist. What sort of masterpieces have you created?" Miroku asked curiously.

"A little this and that. I've made some sculptures, and painted some abstract work. I've got more sketches than I can keep track of." She giggled shyly.

"Such a nice girl." Sango commented. "Inuyasha, you have no right reeling a girl like her into your selfish, convoluted scheme."

"Hey I'm not reeling her into anyth—"

"It's alright. I guess I'm a bit selfish also. I don't come from money, and my Visa expires next week. Inuyasha agreed to support me so I could finish my last 2 years at university."

"She's such a sweet girl. You better not be giving her a hard time, Inuyasha." Sango threatened, her fist raised.

"I'm not! She's the one that calls me when she's lonely, and is always being a pest!" He spat.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with that?" Miroku asked. "Whether this marriage is real or not, she is still your woman, Inuyasha. It is your duty to take care of her and protect her."

"I don't need you to tell me that, Miroku." Inuyasha huffed.

The group finished their lunches and paid for the food.

"So, shall we go?"

"It was nice meeting you both." Kagome said sweetly.

"Aren't you coming with us to our place? Inuyasha is bringing you, isn't he?"

Inuyasha groaned. "I didn't plan on it, but if she wants to come, then, whatever."

* * *

_At Sango and Miroku's house..._

Miroku showed Kagome around their home, while Sango stood on the patio with Inuyasha.

"You are unbelievable! Did you see all that sadness in Kagome's eyes? You have to remember that you benefit more from this than she does. You'll be a multi-billionaire at the end of the year, and Kagome will go back to her regular life."

"Hey, it's not like I won't give her any money at the end of this!" He responded defensively. "She definitely won't be leaving this the way she came in."

"I'm sure she's a lot sadder than she was, though. She's going to be married to you, and you treat her so poorly!"

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away. "I'm not gonna pretend I'm actually in love with her or anything."

"You could at least be nicer to her! Be her friend. She came all the way to Japan by herself, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Inuyasha went inside and sat with Kagome and Miroku at the kitchen island.

Sango followed behind seconds later.

"Miroku, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Miroku stood and followed Sango upstairs.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha in an awkward silence.

She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her texts.

Inuyasha glanced over at her and scowled. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"What is what?"

"That, in your hand!"

"Um...my...phone?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's all beat up and cracked. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just my phone, and it still works."

"What if it stops working? Then how will you get in contact with me?"

"Why bother? You just find me irritating anyway."

"You—" Inuyasha held back his words, with his conversation with Sango still lingering in his mind. He sighed. "It's what I promised to do. So, let me take care of you, alright?"

"Will...you buy me an iPhone 11?" She asked with her head hung down.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll get you the pro max. How's that?"

Kagome shrugged, head still hanging down. "Kay."

* * *

The following day, Inuyasha took Kagome to get a new phone...

and an iPad Pro.

and AirPods.

Somehow, a MacBook also got purchased.

"Damn, Kagome, I feel like you're milking this." Inuyasha complained as he carried her bags.

"You're the one that never says no."

Inuyasha had to admit that he didn't mind spending money on Kagome. Especially because he was always the one offering.

The pair left the store and placed their purchases in the back seat.

"You wanna come back to the loft and order takeout?" Inuyasha offered as he started up his car.

"Well...I do have some projects I need to work on. Do you have WiFi?"

Inuyasha gave her a bewildered glare. "Do I...do I have WiFi? Of course I have WiFi, you idiot!"

"My apologies. Of course you have WiFi. How else would you watch your porn, since all you can seem to attract is Palmela Handerson!" Kagome fired.

Inuyasha growled angrily. "You little bitch! I'll take you back to your shitty dorm right now and you can eat ramen!"

"Fine by me! You act like I'm begging to spend time with you!"

"Well who else are you gonna spend time with? You don't have any friends here, and you probably don't have any back home."

"You know what? I'd rather go back home and lose everything than have to stay married to someone as awful as you!" Kagome got out of Inuyasha's car and began walking towards her campus.

"Hey, get back in the car." He called out to her, slowly driving at her walking pace.

"No, thank you. I can walk a mile on my own."

"People are going to see you and write articles about us! Just get in!"

Kagome sharply turned towards him. "That's all you care about! Your stupid image. It's not my problem. I could just go back home!"

"Fine, go then. I'm sure I'll find another wife like that!" He snapped his finger, "She'll actually be pretty, and way less annoying than you." and drove off.

Kagome slowed down her walking speed and was on the verge of tears. "It's all over. I have to go back home after all. I guess I'll just be a shrine keeper."

An hour later, Kagome reached her dorm. She got inside and was, for once, relieved that she was alone. She sobbed in her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Hey, hey, wake up! We've got class. You slept almost an entire day. Are you alright?"

Kagome groaned and sat up slowly. "Really? I was out that long?"

"I have your art materials here. Just go pee and brush your teeth. There isn't much time for anything else!" Ayumi spoke with urgency.

Kagome hastened to get ready for class and left with her friend.

"Thank you for looking out for me." Kagome said softly.

"I thought you were sick or something. You stayed in bed the entire afternoon, straight through to the morning. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's just stress."

Ayumi knew the "cried myself to sleep" look very well. Kagome's eyes were swollen and her nose was still a bit red. She didn't want to pry too far into Kagome's business. So she intended to leave it alone for the time being.

After class, Kagome seemed to be in better spirits as they headed back to their dorm for a short break before Political Science class.

Ayumi unlocked the door and froze.

"What's the matter?" Kagome wondered curiously.

"Hi. H-how'd you get in here?"

"Your residence director let me in."

Kagome was fuming the moment she heard Inuyasha's voice. "What do you want?!"

"I came to give you these. You left them in my car." He said, holding up the Apple store bags.

"W-well. Just leave them and go."

"You should be thanking me."

"I said thank you when we were at the store! Why would I say it twice?!"

"I took time out of my life to drive here and hand deliver them to you. Don't make me waste money!"

"You could've just returned them!"

"What?! You said you needed all this stuff. You're so ungrateful!"

"I am not ungrateful! I'm just sick of the way you treat me!"

"You're always complaining and I—"

"You know what, Inuyasha? This semester ends in 2 months. After my Visa expires, there's a 60 day grace period for me to stay in Japan. I'm going to finish my semester and go back to California!"

"Y-you can't do that!"

Kagome tossed the engagement ring at Inuyasha. "Just watch me!" She headed towards the door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you in class, Ayumi."

Ayumi and Inuyasha remained, dumbfounded.

"Aren't you going after her?" Ayumi asked.

"Keh! What for? If she wants to go, then she can go. She's replaceable."

Ayumi pouted. "There's no one in this world like Kagome. She carries a special light that touches everyone she comes into contact with."

"I ain't never seen such light. Only an ungrateful little pest."

Ayumi sighed. "You're making a huge mistake." She said sadly as she followed after Kagome.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed groan as the door shut.

"What's her problem?"

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Kagome returned to her dorm room alone to find Inuyasha still there, asleep on her bed.

"What does he think he's doing?" She picked up her broom and whacked him with it. "Get up!"

"What the hell's your problem?!" He woke up startled.

"Why are you still here?! Go home!" She tried to swing the broom at him again.

Inuyasha caught the broom by the handle and snapped it in half.

"Hey!"

"Come with me somewhere."

_30 mins later..._

After a tense and silent drive, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a massive mansion, in the center of hundreds of acres of land.

"This is where I used to live with my parents. I moved out when I was 15."

"Why did you move out so young?"

"I wanted to be fucking alone. That's all I ever wanted."

"But why?"

Inuyasha paused. "Just c'mon."

He took her to a shed and pulled out a cardboard box from beneath the floor tile.

"These were clothes I would hide as a kid." He explained, showing Kagome the contents. "These were covered in blood."

Kagome got closer and coughed. "What's that smell?"

"Oh. Yeah. Some of them were covered in piss. Other kids used to beat me until I would bleed or pissed myself. Whichever came first."

"How awful! But...why?"

"I'm a fucking half breed. I'm not one or the other. I went to a private school for mostly demons and I was constantly singled out. Sango and Miroku were the only ones that cared to understand me. I don't...trust anyone else."

Kagome sighed sadly. She felt pain for Inuyasha. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whether this marriage is real or not, doesn't mean I don't want to understand you. All I wanted from you was kindness."

"And tuition."

Kagome giggled. "Well. School is everything to me. I was teased a bit myself. The kids at school would sing ka-go-me all the time and surround me. 'Lets play Kagome, Kagome.' They would always say. It was so annoying. My mom said she gave me that name because she saw a light inside me when I was born. I may not understand all of your struggles, but I would try to."

"That won't be necessary. You called it off, didn't you?"

"We can...still go through with it. If you don't think I'm replaceable."

"I—" Inuyasha sighed. "I know I need to trust you to a certain extent. Even if I could replace you, it probably wouldn't be a good idea." He held out the engagement ring.

Kagome turned her head away. "The least you can do is propose to me properly."

"What for? We ain't even in love!" Inuyasha replied, confused.

"Hmph."

Inuyasha groaned and got on one knee. "Will you...marry me?"

Kagome turned her head back and grinned. "Yes." She extended her hand to Inuyasha and he placed the ring on her finger.

"Hey...the wedding is Saturday, y'know."

"Yeah. It's so soon. My family will be here in a few days."

"This may sound crazy but...maybe we should practice kissing. So it doesn't look all weird and stiff at the altar."

"Uh...okay."

Inuyasha slowly leaned into Kagome and she turned her head away. "Wait—I can't"

"Why not? You don't find me attractive?"

"It's not that. Besides, you don't think I'm so pretty anyway."

"I-I do. I think you're very pretty. Did you think I'd marry you if I thought you weren't beautiful?"

"You're only marrying me for your money, so I can't be certain."

"Well...I do. I was...lying when I said you weren't."

Kagome blushed as she faced him and looked into his amber eyes in the shallow light. "Still...it isn't that."

"What, then? Does your breath smell funny? I'll give you some gum and—"

"I've never kissed anyone before!" She blurted out.

"Oh. Well, that's okay."

"It's not okay. You don't even like me."

"I kinda like you. In a way. Sorta. Like I said, I think you're pretty. You're a little weird, but you're okay."

"You're one to talk! You're the real weirdo here. But, I kinda like you too. Sometimes."

"Wanna try again?"

Kagome nodded apprehensively. "Kay."

Inuyasha grasped her hand and held her by her waist. He looked deep into her eyes.

Kagome's heart was pounding. She was so nervous, but so captivated.

Inuyasha slowly leaned in once more and their lips met. Kagome sunk into the softness of his lips, and placed her free hand on his face.

They kissed for what felt like forever, before Inuyasha pulled away.

"Not bad for a first timer." He smirked. "What's that lipgloss you have on?"

"It's...wild berry...why?" Kagome asked, in a shaky voice.

"It tastes good. Wear it on our wedding day."

"Uh...okay."

"Do you wanna go back to the loft and order dinner...for real this time?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kagome couldn't describe what she was feeling as they headed back to his car and drove to his place. Her heart was still beating rapidly and her lips were tingling. It was almost as though she wanted to kiss him again.

'What am I thinking like that for?! C'mon Kagome, it was just a kiss! And it was only practice after all.' She thought, reasoning with herself.

When Inuyasha and Kagome got to the loft, they took off their shoes and sat in the living room.

The silence upon them was very awkward.

"You don't have to be so weird, y'know. This is your place too. Or it will be soon, at least."

"I wasn't trying to be awkward."

"It's okay. I know what your problem is."

"Y-you do?" Kagome's face flushed red.

"You haven't eaten yet. You must be feeling weak! I'll order ya something good." Inuyasha spoke reassuringly.

"Okay." Kagome smiled. She was hoping she could become good friends with Inuyasha. He wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.


End file.
